<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eat The Rich by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745056">Eat The Rich</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, i dont know why i wrote this, like a good amount, no sex but ancap is definitely getting his rocks off, there's blood, this is kinda weird now that i think about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>literally</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ancap/Commie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eat The Rich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure if you were coming.” Ancap said to the communist standing in his doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Commie shook his head. “I’m only doing this if you hold up your end of the deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes. I know. Just sit down first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and sat on the bed next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two ideologies stared at each other in silence for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commie thought the capitalist was almost unrecognizable without his sunglasses and fedora. He wasn’t wearing a suit either, just a button-up and a pair of boxers in a vain attempt at seduction. Ancap didn’t mind Commie’s appearance as much as he normally did. Maybe it was because the Marxist wasn’t wearing his ushanka. Or it was the way the TV painted his face in colorful artificial light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commie looked away before speaking. “I don’t really get what I’m supposed to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ancap sighed. “You’re going to eat me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I like the sound of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I shaved my legs for this, okay? So just hurry up and eat me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you want me to start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ancap rolled his eyes. “It would really spoil the fun if I told you exactly what to do. Just don’t cause any permanent damage. If you do a good job, I’ll pay you double.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The communist sighed and began to pepper Ancap’s neck and collarbone with light kisses. The kisses slowly turned into bites that were able to leave marks but not break skin. This earned him a few hums from the capitalist. Commie kneeled between his legs and his fingers lightly trailed up and down his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to start here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knock yourself out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He licked a stripe on his wrist before quickly sinking his teeth into it. He heard Ancap’s breath hitch. Commie drew out as much blood as he could and ran his tongue over the bite marks when he was done. He licked his lips before looking back at the anarchist, who seemed to be drooling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…” Ancap breathed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Marxist moved on to his legs, which he was far less gentle with. Commie littered Ancap’s skin with bruises and teeth marks while he tried to ignore the string of curses pouring from his mouth. Every time he broke skin he heard a moan escape his lips. They were loudest when he tore off chunks of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Commie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” He looked up at the panting capitalist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ancap locked eyes with him with dilated pupils, “Kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two locked lips. Ancap’s mouth was soft and sweet even when mixed with the taste of his own blood. He moaned into the communist’s mouth while he attacked his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Commie’s hand cupped his face and Ancap melted into his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The communist’s thumb rubbed at the corner of his mouth as his voice became a low growl. “Do you want to know what I taste like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ancap lapped at his thumb as it slowly entered his mouth. “Oh, fuck. Please, fuck.” The rush he felt was almost as good as the high the cocktail of drugs in his bloodstream was giving him. That is, until he blacked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commie had managed to drag Ancap into the bathroom and placed him on top of the counter while Ancom opened the first aid kit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we wake him up?” They asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.” The communist splashed cold water onto him until he woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking that out of your paycheck, Commie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, kulak. Just be happy I didn’t let you bleed to death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you were mauled by a bear.” Ancom said while they unscrewed the cap on a bottle of rubbing alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think twunk is the correct term.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ancom stared at him blankly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take this.” Commie swiftly grabbed the alcohol from Ancom and poured it onto Ancap’s wounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck..” The capitalist moaned breathily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ancom raised an eyebrow but decided to ignore it. It didn’t matter that Commie was already mauling Ancap’s neck again or that he was enjoying </span>
  <em>
    <span>way too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They had to focus on first aid. And luckily, Ancap only had flesh wounds, some were deeper than others, but he didn’t need to be taken to a hospital. It wasn’t long before Ancap was wrapped in gauze and covered in an absurd amount of Hello Kitty® band-aids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commie wiped off his mouth with his sleeve while Ancap hopped off the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pay you extra if you carry me back to my room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The marxist tilted his head as if he was actually thinking about the offer. “Yeah sure whatever, kulak.” And he scooped him up, bridal style, and carried him back to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ancom grimaced. Don’t they have </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>better to do at 4 a.m.?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I just write vore?</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>It's 4 a.m.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>